


Who are in Favour of their Star

by Kazemei



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: All I wanna do was to write a damn porn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Steve is gay
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazemei/pseuds/Kazemei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers無藥可救、不能自拔的深愛著James Barnes。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are in Favour of their Star

**Author's Note:**

> ＊　文名取自莎士比亞十四行詩  
> ＊　我明明只想寫辣肉文，為什麼會變成長文!?  
> ＊　祝老爺生日快樂！各位新年快樂！

　　啊啊－－

　　Bucky不帶半點掩飾的呻吟宛如邀請函，Steve再也按捺不住，忽地把手指抽出，撥開那兩片的臀瓣。

　　飢渴的身體愉悅地接受更強烈的刺激，內壁配合地夾住一步步入侵的堅挺，Steve感受到阻礙，怪怨自己太著急，退出了半分，再徐徐地沒入到底部。

　　剎那間Bucky應如玻璃般澄澈的雙眼裡浮起一陣困惑而迷離，差點就害Steve打住將要做的事，不、事至如今他根本不可能停止，他太想念眼前的男人了。

　　這不是他們的第一次，理應不再感到陌生，但每一次衝撞、每一次深處的收縮都讓提醒著這身心急切地渴求著與對方二合為一。

　　緊接在一起的身體成為他們實在的橋樑，Steve感覺到Bucky臉上細小的汗珠滑落到他的下巴，他的手就如木偶大師般配合著急速起伏的胸腔，狂野的心跳映出Bucky一波波的悸動，同時又被奔騰的慾望一點點吞沒著。

　　緩慢的節奏逐漸加強，而那令人魂牽夢縈的眼眸也緩緩染上了濃烈的情慾色彩。

　　Steve以更劇烈、更熾熱的動作回應對方的期待，每次猛然挺進到深處時，Bucky都會發出帶著鼻音，嘆息與呻吟之間的音節，彷彿這是唯一為他帶來舒解的方式。

　　甜美的餘韻與吱吱作響的床架交織出戀曲，迷途的手指尋找著對方，纏繞住對方、緊緊地把對方拉近自己不願再讓他離開自己半分。

　　快感像是荊棘般蔓延至全身，冷不防地䆁出讓他窒息的毒液，快感攀升頂點瞬間，他的喉嚨繃緊起來，本能地低吼，把熱液射進緊緊地裹著他的後穴裡。

　　Steve貪婪地想繼續留在Bucky的體內，他含住對方紅潤的唇瓣，想把此刻的甜蜜延長至永遠。

　　現在回想起他們的往事，Steve仍然覺得一切難以置信。

　　

　　

　　　　★　　☆　　★

　　

　　

　　Steve是個同性戀。

　　不僅如此，他還是布魯克林市長的兒子，換句話說他的一舉一動都受到各大小媒體的關注。

　　這事他在與Bucky一同搬進宿舍前就已經向他坦白過。後者恐怕只有瞎子才看不出來，但當他支支吾吾地帶出自己是同情戀的話題時，Bucky只是平淡地哦了聲，甚至半點也不驚訝，似是那句話因他反覆地說過而早已變成乏味，這反倒讓Steve更加不知應該是意外、尷尬還是感到安慰。

　　Steve暗地裡嘆了口氣，並不是為他摯友接受自己性向－－這點他很有信心，否則他不可能跟Bucky是好友－－而是為對方並沒察覺到半點端倪。

　　有件事Steve從不向Bucky說過。

　　十五歲那年，Steve從國中轉到高中部，暗自以為這將是新生活的開始，事實上他大錯特錯了，高中裡並沒有多少新面孔，學校裡的混球依然用他來找樂子，嘲笑他只有五呎六吋的身高，運動課厭棄他骨瘦如柴的體型，這些事Steve能默默地忍耐著，要是他父母知道的話，鐵定會第一時間來學校了解了解，而不用半天布魯克林小區報紙大標題上寫著「布魯克林市長兒子被霸凌」，恐怕不用兩天整個美國的報紙主題都會變成「布魯克林市長疏忽照顧兒子」這種誇張不實的字句。

　　他能對父母隻字不提，但不代表默許惡霸的行為。每當那些惡霸指著自己鼻子取笑時，他毫不懼怕地揶揄幾句；那些人把他夾到學校後方的小巷時，他也絕不從逃跑。

　　高中第一年的生活實在待他不怎樣，而第二年才是他所期待的、所謂的人生轉捩點。

　　某天Steve正跟那些混球打架－－雖然比較像是他單方面被打－－他察覺一個沒見過的人。心裡立刻篤定那棕髮少年找到新的娛樂，誰料少年挑起眉頭，臉上依然帶著跟朋友侃侃而談時的笑容，一個轉身，把拳揮到他朋友的臉上。

　　那一刻，所有人都愣住了。

　　夕陽西下，少年們彷彿撐過一場世界大戰，額頭脹起個小包，身上帶著瘀青，大字型躺在校園刺背的石地上喘息。

　　你好，我是James Barnes。

　　那一年，Steve認識了他畢生的摯友。

　　同一年，Steve發現自己覺得男性有一股令人著迷的吸引力。

　　到他們畢業那年，發育遲於常人的Steve已經長得比Bucky還要高，他們不時下學後打籃球的習慣也似乎是讓他的肩更寬闊，甚至似乎長出那麼一點點胸肌來。那年Steve終於有膽子暗戀合他口味的男性，但每當他發現對方是異性戀後，他的慾望也會隨之消失，除了一個人以外。

　　Steve Rogers無藥可救、不能自拔的深愛著James Barnes。

　　這是Steve絕不會說出口的事。

　　

　　

　　　　★　　☆　　★

　　

　　

　　Bucky Barnes簡直能以發電機來形容。

　　這一點Steve理應是早已感到不意外，十九歲那年，他們搬進大學所提供僅有簡單家具的兩房宿舍單位後，Steve確切地後悔答應同居這提議。

　　言語上的調情並沒什麼，讓Steve最難受的是他的摯友太隨意了。真的太隨便了，Steve實在是難以直視在家裡從不穿上衣的Bucky。

　　某次Steve以小心著涼為借口，提醒對方穿個上衣，正在廚房煮咖啡的Bucky轉過身，舌尖無意間舔過那紅潤的雙唇，害Steve腦袋跳出一堆足以讓他不敢看對方的妄想，最令他意外的是，下秒Bucky竟然以開玩笑的語氣說：不是每個人都像你這個同性戀，時時刻刻都穿得那麼整齊，在家最重要就是舒服！

　　Steve差點就要被嗆到－－他甚至並沒在喝水也沒在吃東西，他感覺到自己的心臟偷偷地加速，向Bucky坦白自己的性向不過是一個月前的事，縱使Bucky並沒任何大反應，但天知道現時他在Bucky眼中是個怎樣的人。

　　至於那始作俑者被他逗樂了，露出整齊的笑容，微翹眼角的細紋變得更深，在那刻Steve就知道自己這輩子也無法從這深淵逃出來。

　　

　　歲月如梭，轉眼間他與Bucky已經住進這狹小的單位半年了，他們的關係變得比以前更要親密，周末Bucky不出門去派對的話，都會留在家裡陪他看看電影。兩人在陳舊的雙人座沙發依偎，被紅色針織毯子勉強的包裹，配搭微波爐爆米花跟廉價的啤酒，這是Steve最美好的日子。

　　電影播放到一半時被暫停了，Steve去加熱昨天剩下來的比薩，而Bucky從房間裡拿出一份用紅色包裝紙包著的長方型盒子遞了給他：「你的聖誕禮物。」Steve心想聖誕已經過兩個多月，而離這年的聖誕還有足足十個月，但Bucky一面興奮地唸著「快點拆開」不斷的催促他，他也只好狐疑地把禮物折開。

　　最佳的男同性戀色情小說。

　　「Bucky不是每個同性戀也只想這種事。」Steve把乾巴巴的比薩塞進嘴裡來掩飾自己的尷尬。

　　「哦？你現在聽起來就滿嘴老二啊。」

　　Steve瞪大雙眼，喝幾口啤酒把比薩灌下，對早已跑到宿舍走廊去的Bucky大唸：「James Barnes，你有種就別跑。」

　　Bucky宛如小鹿般靈敏，從他們所住的三樓跑到一樓，眼看自己快被抓住時，不假思索就從走廊的窗戶跳了出去。Steve止住腳步，擔憂地望出窗外，只見Bucky向他揮手，差點詛咒對方祖宗十八代，助跑幾步跟著跳出去，用盡自己僅有的力氣撲上依然在逃跑的Bucky，手臂牢牢地挽著對方，用力地抽打他的屁股。

　　「痛痛痛！我現在才知道原來你喜歡玩這種！」

　　Bucky的大叫大嚷換來更多的抽打。他們喘著粗氣在鋪著薄雪的草地上看星星，Steve以眼角余光凝視著對方，慶幸自己不是在作夢，此時此刻與Bucky共享的日子正正是他夢寐以求，他不會奢望進一步的關係，只想這種生活能延續下去，最終他們在草地上待到冷得牙關打顫才回宿舍裡。

　　

　　剛上大二那年，Bucky交了個女朋友，淺金的長卷髮，漂亮的臉蛋，還有一對豐滿的奶子，一看就知道是Bucky喜歡的類型，所以當Bucky第一次介紹給他認識時，他的心裡酸溜溜的，直覺不怎麼喜歡那女人。

　　當時剛步入氣候翻覆的深秋，而那整星期的天氣更是狂風夾雜著雨水，晚餐前Bucky就發了個短訊說自己以天氣差為由借宿女友家，欠佳的天候讓Steve興致缺缺，打算吃過簡餐，完成英文課的論文就睡覺，所以大門把手轉動的聲音讓他感到意外。

　　「媽的。」Bucky碎碎地唸著，比平常更用力踢掉自己的鞋子。

　　「Bucky？」

　　「Steve你是個同性戀。」

　　冒著大雨回家的Bucky看來濕漉漉的，漫不經心地在Steve面前解開自己的皮夾克，隨手把它丟到地上。

　　Steve目不轉睛地瞪著那濕透的背心緊貼在Bucky的線條分明的肌肉上，腦袋甚至顧不及為何對方拋出這個突如其來的問題，不自然地咽口水：「呃是……怎樣了？」

　　棕髮的男人停下寬衣的動作，實際上他已沒什麼能脫，但最少那滴著水的牛仔褲還在完好地貼在身上，Steve簡直聽到自己的內心大呼哈利路亞。

　　沉默許久，Bucky臉上泛起不自然的紅霞，問：「你…你有跟別的男人做過嗎？你懂的，男人跟男人的做法那種。」

　　「這就是你想問的？」

　　「所以……你會覺得很怪嗎？」

　　說實話，這個問題Steve也不清楚。

　　一方面Steve還是處男，儘管在大學裡有不少有優良的人選，但他們不是Bucky，Steve從來沒跟他們走到那一步。其次，Steve喜歡當上面那個（假如他伴侶想要他當下面，他絕不介意），那是因為他喜歡服務自己的伴侶，愛撫對方每一寸完美的肌膚，而且沒什麼比看著心愛的人為自己而瘋狂更能滿足他。

　　「我想第一次會有點吧？」Steve認真地思考過後回答。

　　「就是嘛！」

　　「到底發生什麼事了？」

　　「Pam從來沒給我口交過。今晚可能是喝多了，她說想要跟我來一發。」Bucky用廚房面紙擦掉從額上的水殊，這不是他第一次跟Steve分享自己的性愛經驗，每對最佳好友不多不少都會談論到這種話題，也許Bucky希望能找個對象讚美或抱怨一下別人的床技，所以他都會去聽－－縱然這無惡意的對話刺傷了他的心。

　　「她的技巧不錯，熱情地吞吐著，突然她把手指捅進我的屁股裡，他媽的Steve Rogers你別笑！那感覺可奇怪了！」

　　「結果呢？」

　　「我被她嚇死了，結果她說我不好，要分手。」Bucky不屑地搔動雨水被沾濕顯得更凌亂的短髮，瞄了眼自己的褲襠：「媽的，我得要處理一下這問題。」

　　「哦、如果你要幫忙記得說。」Steve搖搖頭，半開玩笑的說。

　　「很好，五分鐘內淋浴間見。」

　　Bucky邊走邊解開皮帶的釦子，牛仔褲隨之滑落到地上，帶著濕氣的灰色短四角褲突出它主人翹挺的屁股。

　　Steve知道他今晚將會邊回想著這畫面，邊打手槍入睡。

　　

　　

　　　　★　　☆　　★

　　

　　

　　「我家人決定要搬去歐洲。」

　　Bucky毫不給他半點先兆，單刀直入告訴他這重大的事。碗盤落散在地上清脆的聲音，與他破碎的心演出強而有力的二重奏。

　　縱使知道生活中的甜蜜都是自己的幻想，他卻沒想過某天有人會把那條他選擇視若無睹，現實與妄想的界線硬生生地抽出來，毫不留情地擺在他的眼前。

　　他能想像自己的臉色一定很難看，趕緊蹲下來收拾碗盤的碎片，努力裝出平靜的樣子，問：「什麼時候要走？」他的胸腔被大石壓得無法呼吸般，光要說出簡單的幾個字也艱鉅無比。

　　「下星期三。」Bucky以最輕描淡寫的方式宣佈了Steve Rogers死刑的日子。

　　Steve沒說什麼，以自己最大能力幫對方收拾行李，當Bucky強烈地表達想Steve為他餞行時，Steve馬上安排了出發當天兩人在最喜愛的早餐店用餐，吃飽後Steve開車把Bucky帶到機場準備登機手續。

　　那是他最後的機會。

　　Steve整天緊閉著的雙唇裂出個小缺口，欲言又止。

　　最終他沒能向Bucky告白。

　　儘管他知道日後將會後悔，但就是沒辦法說出來，假若時間能重來，他依然會選擇這條讓他心如刀割的道路。Steve的嘴角勾起個難以察覺的苦笑，心裡找了個藉口說服自己：說出來有意思嗎？

　　對、說出來也不能留住Bucky，所以他不說。

　　他想說的豈止一句「我愛你」，他是多麼希望他們能是一對戀人，那麼他能在這人山人海的機場親吻和Bucky有第一次、也是他們最後一次的親吻；他是多麼希望這世界只剩下他們，那麼Bucky就不用離開、從此他們眼中就只有彼此。

　　這很諷刺。Bucky總是說Steve是他們之間比較成熟的一個，無奈此時此刻他的想法是多麼不切實際。

　　朋友是個錯綜複雜的關係，Steve好不容易才掌握到那微妙的平衡，儘管他們無法成為戀人，但至死那刻Bucky在他心目中依然是那位曾經帶給他關愛、溫暖、歡樂的摯友，他相信在Bucky心裡存在著同樣的想法，那又何必在這刻握碎這份美好，留下說不清的疑慮呢？

　　「再見。」Steve硬擠出個笑容來，僅僅能說出兩個最簡單不過的字。

　　Bucky摸了摸自己的頭顱，把他緊緊地抱在懷裡。Steve珍惜這一刻，心裡偷偷記住Bucky帶著淡花香的洗髮水味，藍色的毛衣被他燙得又滑又直，手錶的滴的滴在他耳邊作嚮，短短數秒間彷彿半個世紀似的。

　　他們最終放開了對方，Bucky背上掛包向他笑了，Steve只能眼睜睜看著他一生中的最愛走進禁區裡。每一個腳步都把他傷痕累累的心踩得更加破碎，Bucky始終沒有回頭，他的身影愈走愈遠，最終完全消失於圍欄後。

　　突然間整個世界失去了應有的色彩。

　　Steve Rogers在二十一歲那年嘗到失戀的味道。


End file.
